


supreme bitch

by Kkkkkkkalfka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka
Summary: 新增设定：傀儡最高领袖，hux有很多复制体，alpha armitage hux*omega kylo ren，原力抑制器存在，在强大的alpha信息素干扰下原力感应微弱。互相算计，🈚星战9。alpha hux/omega ren
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	supreme bitch

在Snoke被拦腰斩成两段的尸体前，Kylo注意到了Hux在他尚未完全清醒前试图拔枪的动作。尽管随着他起身的动作以及原力的威慑，很快对方连反驳的话都没说完便转换了立场，我们FO新任的最高领袖心底仍冒出了一丝疑虑。  
复制体的思维和性格会与本体一致吗？跟在自己身侧亦步亦趋的“General Hux”的所有行为是否都得到过藏在暗处那位的真实授意？  
……他是否已经察觉了自己的意图？  
不，他不会知道。  
伦武士团的最后一位遗留成员摇了摇头，把疑虑和猜测挥之脑后。他看了一眼身侧金红色头发的将军，率先登上了目的地早已被设定为反抗军最后一处基地的飞船。

显然没有人愿意在这个时候招惹这位周身弥散着低气压的黑袍男人，在他还是Lord Ren的时候所有人就畏惧他，何况现在他的身上多了一个最高领袖的名号。Kylo Ren带着满心无从宣泄的怒火回到了他的巡洋舰，留下早已经在他们进入前就已经空无一人的基地，被红色的盐晶包围着，在无数枪炮轰炸留下的摇曳火光中化为更加无从被利用的废墟。  
但显然一座反抗军的废弃基地无法承受来自新最高领袖的全部怒火，黑袍的末端因着步伐带起的气流震颤，被红色的激光砍得稀烂的控制面板在表情凝重的Hux将军身后冒着青烟，被原力摔在地上的两个可怜白兵甚至还没能爬起身来。  
他回到了他的卧室。  
穿着笔挺制服的红发男人背对着他站在窗前，烟雾自他指间一点明灭火光边飘忽而出。

他想起来在上一次失败前他和Hux的争论，他不知道那些藏在白色头盔下的有多少是他所谓的军队又有多少是恶心的复制品，真正的General Hux藏在阴影里，被他所排斥的“无用”克隆体成了他抛头露面的利剑，Snoke花了太多功夫在他Ren武士团的首席身上，以至于忽视了一直以来表现得谨小慎微的Hux将军的野心。  
他更没想到，他以为是稳定自己部下的一次AO联结，成了他们计划夺权的温床。

Kylo Ren的很多想法总是昭然若揭，他情绪总是简单的流于表面，为了宣泄Lord Ren的怒火而支出的经费不计其数，他对胜利和力量的渴求强烈到了病态的程度。他希望完成他外祖父未竞的事业，又或许深层次而言，他要证明的不过是自己并非一个只会依靠原力的废物。  
他不能很好的分辨Hux的那些复制体，他隐隐知道自己每天面对的都是不同的Hux，但他们对他来说并没有太大区别。——他可以随心所欲地对这些家伙宣泄自己的怒火，在任何时候，任何地方。他们的性格在外是一致的，但不知怎的，也许是原力使然，Kylo总是能注意到细节上的差别。并且，他们显然不是被完全一比一复刻下来的，至少作为FO相对最强大的alpha，他们的信息素是残缺的。  
没有人注意到这一点，因为在很早之前，在上一个最高领袖还牢牢把握着权力和他的两位得意部下的时候，General Hux就已经和Lord Ren结合了。  
大家都心知肚明这是Snoke的意思，何况FO里纵使曾有过胆大的omega试图爬上将军的床，敢对武士团的首席打主意的alpha却是绝对不存在的。  
整个第一秩序里，撇开拥有力量上绝对压制的前任最高领袖，信息素强大到可以暂时压制伦武士和原力的联系从而在性爱中完整的活下来并将他标记的，兴许只有这位金红色头发的将军了。

“你失败了。”  
Hux仍面对着舷窗外一片暗色的太空，他甚至没有动一下脑袋，给仍处于暴怒状态的新任最高领袖投去半个目光。  
这显然给后者的怒火更添了把油，他解开披风重重甩去一边，向着窗边那个挺拔的背影迈开步伐。  
“是你的复制品失败了。”低沉的嗓音从那张丰满的唇边吐露。“我真好奇他们的数量——也许我可以当着所有人的面随手掐死几个，让大家都知道我们的赫克斯将军是无处不在、无法杀死的。”  
窗边的人仍然没有转身。  
我们新上任的最高领袖忽然感到一阵血气上涌，也许是因为最近他和复制品的相处太多了，他无端宣泄的怒火的次数也太多了，这使他几乎忘记了对面站着的不是任他宰割的次等复制体，就在他习惯性地抬手要重复他前一刻才对留在控制室的那个Hux做过的那样用原力扼住对方的咽喉时，一股混合着冷冽气息的辛辣烟草味猛的将他包裹。  
Kylo的手掌僵在了半空，原力和他的联系被强行切断，他甚至感受到了自己的身体像是回应对方似的迅速起了反应，他无法集中注意力——这是货真价实的Armitage Hux，他想起了这一点。  
“你需要一点教训。”压制的来源终于转过了身，他看向他懊恼地放下了手臂的omega，向前一步，抬手掐住了对方的下巴。“提醒我一下，你的发情期还有多久？”

Kylo Ren在这个世界上最厌恶的东西除了失败之外就是自己的发情期。他无法接受自己分化出的第二器官，但他反抗不了它，他一边唾弃着自己一到那个时候就变成张开腿求操挨干的母狗，一边沉沦于恶心的快感颤抖着浪叫着被送上高潮。  
在他被Hux标记之前，至少每一次都是不同的人替他解决，而这些人都拥有着同样的结局——被Lord Ren用原力和光剑撕扯成碎片。  
成结的痛苦和欢愉让他一辈子都不想回味第二次，但每一次，对方都会按着他的腰，重重地捣入他的子宫。  
Hux知道他的首席武士背着他服用避孕药，他也知道Kylo在每次发情期结束后都会在浴缸里泡上很久，像是那样就能洗刷掉已经被烙印在他身体里的标记。  
愚蠢，且自大。

很显然，就Lord Ren大腿颤抖的频率，以及他被黑色布料包裹着的地方缓慢渗出的液体来看，他已经被强制发情了。  
——他甚至没来得及开口提出在刚刚继任最高领袖的初期，自己暂且使用抑制剂先将FO稳定下来的提议。  
“你知道你该怎么做。”  
Kylo张了张嘴，最终只是重重地滚动了一下喉结，在他对着控制室的所有人和面板大发雷霆的时候，对方显然已经完全知悉了对于他因为对天行者的一己之恨错失彻底消灭反抗军余孽的事实，以及他傲慢的态度。在无从反抗的压迫下，omega天生的服从本性逐渐苏醒，他对于失败的痛恨终于从对任何眼前事物的无端怒火转变成对自己的厌恶，而不可否认的是，Hux确实总能在这种时候给他他需要的——无论他主观上是否这么认为。  
已经是最高领袖的伦武士解开了自己身上的黑衣，他赤身裸体地背对着他即将加任首席元帅的将军，跪趴在了床边。  
那根驯兽鞭的触感他并不陌生，他感受到带着细微电流的末端从他腿间已经湿透了的地方划过，重重抽在了他的臀尖，他没来得及咬住被子，被硬生生抽出了半声惊喘。  
他想起来，这甚至是他亲手送给Hux的，破坏并不能根治他内心对失败的痛恨，在最深的潜意识里他希望自己被惩罚，他厌恶现下的自己，疼痛能提醒他现实中发生过的一切——他的心底甚至小小的希冀着这股撕裂般的疼痛能够将他从被强制发情的潮热中解救出来，不要又一次沦落为在Hux身下呻吟哭叫的婊子。  
他的想法注定是要落空了，屁股上散落着七零八落的红痕的伦武士把脸死死埋进了柔软的被褥里，一轮盖过一轮的情热在疼痛的灼烧下反倒愈发强烈地冲击着他的神经，而这一切的罪魁祸首甚至没有收敛半点霸道强势地将他席卷的信息素。泪水终于从伦武士通红的眼眶中奔涌而出，同他的下体一般，在被面上晕开一小滩深色的痕迹。  
对方总是能在任何时候——尤其是他自满地肆意发泄怒火以至于忘却他物的时候，提醒他他最厌恶且无法接受的事实，没了原力，他只是一个任人宰割的废物。  
当Hux终于扔开了那根破鞭子完完全全操进他的身体里时，Kylo几乎是迫不及待地射了。他抽搐着被他的将军掐紧了腰，每一次撞击都凶狠地顶在闭合的宫口。  
“我随时可以给你戴上原力抑制器，相信我，外面戴着白色头盔、虎视眈眈的alpha一点也不少。”

我们可怜的Lord Ren已经不记得自己究竟哭着喊了些什么了，他的掌控者贴在他耳边吐出的字句显然也没有被完整的接受。他的阴茎已经射不出任何东西了，硬挺着直立在那儿，干疼得像是要炸裂开来。  
“你试图接近那个女孩。”Hux咬着他的耳垂，金红色的发丝散在额角，又被汗水贴在鬓边。他耸动着腰把自己送进Kylo身体的最深处，手掌推挤着对方的胸肉，指腹重重碾弄过乳尖。“在Snoke的目的落空后，一个充满原力的拾荒者，刚刚分化完全的alpha——你以为你可以逃过我的眼睛？”  
泪水和汗水混合着打湿了Kylo的黑发，因着呻吟和哭求来不及吞咽的唾液顺着他的嘴角滴落去胸前，被覆盖在那里作乱的手掌抹得到处都是。他甚至暂时失去了回应对方的语言能力，看上去像是刚刚从水里捞出来几近溺亡。整个房间都充斥着交媾的淫靡气味，我们的Lord Ren双眼无神地盯着床头的浮雕，在他的alpha的强势进攻和逼问下胡乱摇晃着脑袋，不知是在否认还是求饶。  
当Hux终于将胀大的阴茎卡进他身下人子宫的时候，Kylo已经几乎失去意识了。他的屁股上被撞出一片红痕，和鞭痕交织在一块，像是用血色织就的荆棘。  
“Superme Leader? You're just my bitch.”

这一次带有惩罚性质的性爱让新任的最高领袖在床上呆了好些天，被加封为元首的Hux将军将一切都处理的井井有条。被操得过狠的Kylo不知是因为激烈的性行为还是对失败的恼怒，一连几日都有些浑浑噩噩，几乎没有见到任何人，也忘记了避孕药的事情。  
Hux忙着替他们清理Snoke的余党和追查反抗军的下落，自然而然的，也忘记了这件事情。

Lord Ren在最高领袖的继任仪式上才正式的露了面，大家发觉在那之后他看上去对General Hux客气了许多——那几天复制体都被戴上了暴风兵的头盔，而显然新元首对于最高领袖在宣誓时刹那的走神感到了不满，那天经过放置领袖座位的大厅紧闭的正门的所有人都听见了里面传来的低哑的哭泣和求饶。  
旗舰上的所有人对这一切仿佛都心知肚明，但每个人都装作自己什么都没有听见。


End file.
